


O, the Fun You can have in the Borderlands...

by jessa4211



Series: Borderlands Story [1]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessa4211/pseuds/jessa4211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to write out the whole Borderlands storyline (adding in my own characters, obviously), so here goes nothing. Also Rhys and Vaughn won't be appearing for awhile (again obvious...unless you don't know the storyline...). I might change the title though...if you have any suggestions, post them in the comments. Also, I'll try to post whole chapters, but I get writers block and I don't have internet all the time, but I'll do my best. (I know these aren't good excuses, if everyone else can do it, so can I...I'm sorry...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	O, the Fun You can have in the Borderlands...

_Okay, just move that wire over to that one..._ I thought as I move a wire inside the CL4P-TP unit I was working. _Stupid, faulty, stair-climbing systems..._ I muttered in my mind.

It sucks you know, working for Hyperion. Unless you're some kind of high up employee, then everything's all fine and dandy. Me? I work in the equivalent of a small, dark, dusty basement. All I do is work on CL4P-TP units, better known as claptraps. Nothing ever changes, or at least that's what I used to think. Then it happened...he walked into my life...that crazy, self-absorbed, arrogant, pretzel-loving maniac known as Handsome Jack. Well, when I met him, he was just Jack, but it didn't take long for that to change.

"Jessica!" Tassiter called over my ECHO device.

"Yes, sir?" I responded.

"Pack your things, you're moving into the new Helios Station." He instructed, before hanging up.

"Of course." I said, though I knew he wasn't listening. I set my work down and went off to hunt for boxes to pack my things in.

...

After a few hours of packing, two guards showed up at my door to escort me to the ship. I took a seat and put my earbuds in, ready to take a nap on the way. Just before I arrived, I read the email Tassiter sent about what I was walking into. It was pretty simple, really; new station in need of employees, and I was one of the "lucky few" who was chosen to move.

I walked onto the docking platform, and was greeted by two more guards.

"Come with us, Jack's waiting." One of them said in a rough voice.

"Lead the way." I muttered as I walked closely behind them. They led me through what felt like a million hallways before we stopped in what looked like a main control room. It was extremely large, with a panel in the middle that was covered in buttons and levers. Standing at the panel, looking up at the monitors, and not paying any attention to the three of us, was a tall, thin man. He seemed to be engulfed in whatever he was studying.

"John..." One of the guards said.

I was confused for a moment; I could have swore that they said **Jack** was waiting.

 _Maybe I heard them wrong._ I thought, a bit confused.

"Yeah, real funny guys." He said, anger and annoyance clear in his voice. "You know it's Jack. What do you want?" He asked them, trying to laugh off the tension as he finally turned around.

 _Wow..._ In that moment I knew why he would give himself the name 'Handsome Jack'. Even before the mask he was handsome.

"New girl's here." One of the guards answered.


End file.
